Switching
by Austrialian-Beauty
Summary: When the gang has kids everything starts out fine. But what happens when a family spilts? Now the twins, Tabby & Tali Randle experiance the socal differences. Now that one's a Greaser & the others a soc. But what happens when they switch places. T 2 b saf
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Outsiders _, but I own their kids.

Introductions:

Hi, I'm Sydney. I live in Geogia and I'm originally from Sydney, Australia. I didn't really put a lot of thought into this story, I just finished reading a book and based it of that. So I hope some people read.

**The story includes the gang and their girls (of course):**

Soda

Steve

Darry

Ponyboy

Two-Bit

Evie

Kathy

**The Greaser pairing are:**

Kathy and Two-Bit

Evie and Steve (sort-a)

Soda and OC

Darry and OC

Ponyboy and OC

**The main Greaser kids are:**

Tabitha (Tabby) Randle

Talisia (Tali or Tally) Randle

Evan Randle

Jacqueline (Jacky) Curtis

Nicholas (Nick) Curtis

Erica Curtis

Keith Mathews Jr.

Kalioti (Kali) Mathews

Darrel Curtis the III

Tinkerbell (Bell or Bella) Curtis

**The main Soc kids are**

Anna Adderson

Taylor Adderson

Randy Adderson Jr.

Bob Sheldon Jr.


	2. Walkin' Home With Tali and Bell

**Tabby's POV**

I walked to the front door of the DX and sighed. The sun was setting and if I didn't get home before night fall I would be toast. Toast with strawberry jam. I switched the sign to closed. I blew up to try to get my black bangs from my eyes, but that wasn't working.

"Tali, Bell, let's go." I called into the garage.

There was a dropping of tools and scuffing of shoes as they came out. And arguing as usual.

Tali's my twin sister. She and I were both an even 16 and a half. I'm older that her by about 5 minutes. She had black hair and sort of greenish eyes. She's about 4'11, 5 foot. She's nothing like dad. I'm really not sure why she even works here. Ok well she doesn't, she comes and hangs with me and Bell at the end of our shift. I never thought anything of it because I only got to see her on weekends. She had dark black hair just like me and bangs. That's were our difference start. My bangs cover my eyes almost and her's don't come anywhere near her eyes. Then her personality was different. She kept up decent grades while I was lucky to come home with a D. She always found away not to get jumped or jump and to stay out of trouble. But as different as we are we try stay really close.

Tinkerbell was my best friend since like forever. He dad is my dad's best friends,fyi. She's blond with brown eyes but her eyes had a bluish ring around them. She was Sodapop in girl form. The happy go lucky and really sweet. She was constantly smiling and for some reason it bothered me. You can't be happy all the time can you? Then she had the ability to make you smile even if you didn't want to. I think that was more bothersome than her smiling all the time. She acts like she has every care in the world, but none at all. She's more or less the girl that could rip us apart if she wanted. She has to try to be calm. She unlike her father she had a short temper.

Then there was me, Tabby Randle. No Tabby's not my real name, Tabitha is, but I hate it. Anyone who calls me that, unless they are family or friends, get the warning. Then if they do it again they get punched. I think that my dad is still trying to cut my bangs, he's been trying since I was like nine. Yet and still I still haven't cut them, so now obviously they block my view. I'm a basic Greaser. The tough girl when I need to be. The sweet girl when I don't. I'm working at beatin' Steve at hub cap liftin' and it's not workin' so I need a new hobby. But I almost had him beat last week. I was always stating the pros and cons of the situation,that I was in.

"I didn't do anything." Tali shouted.

"Didn't do anything? It's entirely fault." Bell retorted.

"My fault, that you dropped a wrench on you hand and now you can't hold anything? I think not." Tali asked, in a way that would have made dad proud.

Bell sighed, as if to renounce.

"Thank you for stopping, Bell," I said playfully.

"If she hadn't said dropped a wrench on her hand there wouldn't have been a problem." Tali continued to argue.

"Tali, relax. **If** she did drop a wrench on her hand it doesn't concern you, does it?" I begged.

"It doesn't," Tail said.

"Then chill," I told.

"Since you beggin' I'll do it." Tali joked.

"I never beg.' I said.

As we walked, Tali and Bell found something else to argue about. I just zoned it out, I mean I can't tell them every other second to stop that would bother me more that it would bother them. My thought fell to my plan for tonight. I was going out with my other best friend Sydney Shepard. Yea, Tim Shepard's kid. My dad didn't really like me to hang out with her because I always came back bruised up and stuffs. Sydney had this thing maybe it was because she was a Shepard, but she always got jumped. She was a blond and had brown eyes, very attractive. So I figured that if she wasn't being jumped someone was grabbing her ass. And that seemed to be that case.

"Tabby ,you take one more step and you'll be jumped Greaser." Bell's voice came into my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked, her.

"Cuz you'll be close enough for them to say you were on Soc territory," Tali said.

I looked up and sure enough about a mile over you could see the Soc houses. The just about mansion and the perfect grass. I would have said something about it but I decided that since my sister was there not to.

Tail walked past me and waved. "Tell Steve I said hi."

I walked over to Bell's side and replied, "Tell Evie I said hi."

We never called the parent that didn't keep us 'mom' or 'dad' unless in their presence. I was hard on the three of us, me, Evan -my brother-, and Tali, when our family spilt. I personally stayed at Soda's for a month. I'll tell you more later.

As Tail walked in the direction of Soc territory and I walked in direction of Greaser territory Bell asked me something that I preferred her not to. She had asked me once before a long time ago when we were like 10 and I told her I'd tell her later.

"Why do you call Evie 'Evie' instead of 'mom'?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Because, I just do. I'll tell you later." The same answere I gave her six years ago. When was I gonna tell her?

Every minute or so I would see her look at me from the corner of her eye with a look that said, 'Is it later?'. I would shake my head and look straight ahead, to avoid her glances. When we reached the Curtis residence I looked in the window. Everyone was there as usual on a Friday night. I'm not sure how Darry put up with it, because I couldn't. It was probally because her had lived with it longer than we had or something.

I turned the doorknob and walked in. The door was never lock. These people are going to get robbed one of theses days. The sound of the t.v., I think Mickey Mouse was on, and my dad and Soda yellin' came to greeted me. As much as I hated it, I smiled. It was home and it didn't matter how much noise was in it. In the end it was where I grew up and I was just fine with it.


	3. Over at Tali's

1b Tali's POV/b

As I walked down the street by myself I started to wonder about what happened on the Greaser side of town. I never really let my mind wonder that far. Mom told me not to so I didn't, common sense. I walked down the hill not really paying attention to were I was going.

A blueish mustang pulled up beside me and stopped. The window rolled down and I looked in.

"Hey Tali. You want a ride?" The voice came.

I took a closer look to see who it was. Taylor Adderson. My personal best friends since my mom's divorce. She was a brunette with green eyes. She's a really wet blanket. Never has any fun, I swear she's crazy. But she has this thing with stating facts. Kind like what Tabby does. She was really smart. No one knows this but that's how I get all my good grades. Tabby would kill me if she knew that. Hell, mom would kill me if she knew that. I copied from her. She sweet too.

"Yeah." I said.

She reached across the see and pushed the door open. She didn't really have any manners as far as the door opening. I looked at her but caught the door before it hit me. She looked right back. Well she glared. I looked away.

"Got ya'," Taylor joked. "Come on get in."

I got in, as told and closed the door. The inside of her car was so messy. That's all I have to say. I stayed messy. It was hard to find the seatbelt. She needed help. Or a maid that rides around in her car.

"Taylor...," I stated. "I think you should clean you car."

"So do I. But I'm not gonna do it." She agreed, as she started the car.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She had the Beetles on. Personally I love the Beetles so I turned it up. No clue what song, but it was my new favorite. And then the next Beetles song would be my other new favorite.

"Get out." Taylor said, about five minutes later.

I looked out the window and saw my house. "That was fast. Where you going over the speed limit?" I asked." She nodded. "I'll keep that to myself. I'll see you later." I opened the door, got out and closed it. She honked and drove away. I waved.

I looked at the house. Powder blue with white shutters. Two stories on a basement. Six bedrooms. Yep I'm living the life. I smiled and walked slowly to the door. My stepdad'scar was in the driveway and so was my mom's. Wonderful. I wondered to the door and opened it.


End file.
